Humungousaur
Humungousaur is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. Appearance Humungousaur is about 12 feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about 60 feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His skin is hard, brown and a sort of beige color and he has a somewhat humanoid body. When he grows, his tail gains big spikes. Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Omniverse appearance, but his nostrills are below his eyes, his sash is now aligned differently, allowing the Infinimatrix symbol to be on his chest, and he has no underwear, instead having green pants from his crotch to his toes. He is also now taller. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien self, but he has a belt and black shorts. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but without the sash and underwear. His Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but he has a different chest, a helmet with a design similar to his evolved form, fingerless gloves, and black shorts. The Omnimatrix IV is on his chest. Albedo as Humungousaur has his ''Omniverse ''appearance. In Ben 10: Negative Rising, he has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but now has a black shirt on, as well as green shoulder pads and pants. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his AF/UA appearance but wears a black and green suit and tail is longer. Albedo 10 Appearances *Attack of Eunice *The Elemental Lords * Kurt 10 Appearances *TBA. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Humungousaur in Mirror on the Wall to fight Sunder, but the villain escapes his clutches. Albedo first turns into Humungousaur in Harangue; Our Future Mayor to defend himself against the SWAT team, before going Ultimate. He is voiced by John DiMaggio (by Ben), and Dee Bradley Baker (by Albedo). Ben 10: Unbound It is comfirmed he will appear once. Ben 10 : Cosmic War *Humangousaur debut was in Follow the target. Terry 12 He is one of Terry's original 12. Despite the Omnitrix rebooting he still retained Humungousaur. Appearances *A Day Unlike Any Other: Part 1 (first appearance) *A Day Unlike Any Other: Part 2 *Face to Face (Terry 12) *The Alliance (Terry 12) *Villainy: Part 2 *The Widening Gyre (Terry 12) Terry 12: 12 Force *Terry 12 Returns: Part 1 (first reappearance) Powers andAbilities He has great strength and a thick layer of skin which provides vast resistance to injury. Humungousaur also has the power to increase his own body size and mass, using dimensional displacement (according to Dwayne McDuffie) growing up to sixty-one feet in height (making him Ben's third largest alien right after Way Big and Ultimate Humongousaur). His strength increases as he grows, and his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest from his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Recently Humongousaur has proven to be durable enough to survive in space for at least a few minutes. Super Form Super Humungousaur has metal plates covering his body, and he can create a loud screeching sound from his mouth. He is much larger. His metal scales protect him form weaponry, lasers, and some missiles. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his OV appearance. He first reappears in The Strange Case of Mr. Pesident and Ben 10! to fight the Alien President. He appears twice in Sweet Dreams first to fight Forever Knights second to break out of his room. he appears in Double Trouble (Super Omniverse) being used by both Ben and Albedo to fight each other. He also appears in Prom of Power to defeat Aggregor. in One Shall Fall: Part 1 He cameos to go Ultimate. He cameos in Heroes Divided to go Ultimate. Ben 10: Star Command Files *The Revenge of Vilgax (Part 2; goes Ultimate) *To Z or not to Z (goes Ultimate) *Return to the Past *Crisis on Terradino (twice; goes Ultimate) *Dr. Animo and the Return of the Mutant Ray (fused with Brainstorm) *Planet of the Dinosaurs *Negative Revenge *Split Personality *The Power of Heroes (used by Zac) Ben 10: Alien Defender He has his ''Omniverse ''appearance. He appears in It's Hunt Day! to battle Tyrannopede and later goes ultimate. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his ''Omniverse appearance. He first appears in It's...Echo Echo Time! where he defeats Mucilator. He makes a cameo in Anger Management and in The Negative Effect. In 99 For A Change, he fights Enormousaur. He is used by BTOU and BTUOU Ben in Ben Quest to battle Agreggor. Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed He has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance, with white shorts going to his knees. He is used to fight Malware in Malware Lives! Ben 10: Ultimate Doom He is used by the Bioids to fight Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur. Ben 10: Alien Generation He is set to appear being one of five favourite aliens for 16yr old Ben, he looks like his UA appearance but with his OV belt 11yr old Ben as Humungousaur looks the same as his UA appearance but with Ben's black and white shirt Ben 10: Aliens he is confirmed to appear Zac 10 Master of the Ultimatrix The Rise The Ultimate Fight (goes ultimate) The Master (2x, used by Ben one time) The Power of Heroes (used by Zac) Ben 10 Ultimate Universe Humungousaur looks like his AF/UA form but with green and black shorts and fingerless gloves. Humungousaur was first used in Off to Collage to defeat Sevenseven and Sixsix. The Aliens He is the best friend of Upchuck. He has his OV appearence but his nostrils are below his eyes,his sash is gone, and he wears a neckbrace with the Infinmatrix on it. Ben 10: Omniverse Unlimited Humungousaur appears in Enter Ecliptor: Part 1 to fight Dr. Psychobos. Will 10 X Humongousaur is used in Will 10 X but it's only his X form. Tommy 12 Humongousaur appears when Dr. Thesame fired a laser at Bittoke. Ben 10 Aliens Unleashed *Nightmares Part 1 *On the run Ben 10: Peace in dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *Gwen 10 Returns Part 2 *IT'S YOUR FAULT ALBEDO! *Knight of the living rightmare *Khyber's preview *10.10.11 *Enter the Dagons Part 1 *Enter the Dagons Part 2 Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil '''Season 1' *Debut of Khyber's Pet: Part 2 (First re-appearance) Season 2 *Prey Appearances Chaturn 10: Fan Force *Origins of Chaturn, Part 2 (Used by Solo) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *The Trouble With Doubles (simulation) *Fusing Some Enemy Butt (first reappearance) *When Things Are Altered (by Ben, temporarily destroyed and later restored) Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''It's...Echo Echo Time! (first reappearance) *Anger Management'' *''The Negative Effect (by Albedo) *99 For A Change'' *''Ben Quest (by BTOU and BTUOU Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: Negative Rising Season One *End of Peace'' (By Ben) *''Evil Knows No Bounds'' (By Albedo) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Mirror on the Wall (first re-appearance) *Six-Seven-Eight *Harangue; Our Future Mayor (by Albedo) Brandon 10 Alien Force * A Familiar Face (First Appearance by Brandon Clone) * Grounded (First Appearance by Brandon) * Years Ago * Deep Under * The Final Plans * Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 * Fans Forever (x2) * Split * Trouble on Warasauria * Blast to the Past * Dimensional Dilemma (Used as Raptorous by Brendan; Used by Alex) Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He first reappears in Does This Dimension Make Me Look Fat? used by an alternate Ben to throw Ditto onto Vilgax's ship. He is first used by Main Ben to fight Rojo in Rematch Rampage. John Smith 10 Humungousaur is first used by Rob Lucci to battle John. He was also used offscreen before the events of Be-Knighted (John Smith 10). Appearances By Rob Lucci *Ultimate Evolution (first appearance) (goes Ultimate) By John *Hero Time (John Smith 10) *The Visitor (John Smith 10) *The Creature From Beyond (John Smith 10) *Knight's Temple *Primus Again (goes Ultimate) *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) *It's Not Easy Being Gwen (John Smith 10) *John 10,000 (episode) (cameo) *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) *Solitary Alignment (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special By Ultimate John *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *En Garde (first re-appearance) *Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) *Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) *Duel of the Fates *The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) *The Clone Wars (John Smith 10) *Prisoner (John Smith 10) (by clone 1) *Reunion (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John *Ultimate John (episode) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Fight (first re-appearance) (used by clone 3) *Leaf 12 *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 *Mutants (goes Ultimate) *Fitting In By Ahmad *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 By John *War Games: Round One (goes Ultimate) By Dactyl *Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch By John *Lost Magic (first re-appearance) By Warmatrix Drone *Friendly Fight (goes Ultimate) *Gorge and Field *True Colors By Vilgax *Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By Neontrix Drone *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first re-appearance) By John *Blast from the Past (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *Mt. Olympus Spacewalker In John's Mind *Battle of the Mind By Nemevoc *Monster of the Earth (first re-appearance) By John *Kyoshi Island *Formalities *A Little Like Home By Ben *A Little Like Home *Omni War Kingdom Hearts By John *Agrabah (first re-appearance) *Neverland *Castle of Dreams By Phantom X *Phantom of Twilight *Kairi (episode) By Kairi *Wonderland Part 1 (John Smith 10) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Humungousaur first appears in the Null Void prison, serving as a prison guard. Appearances Summoned by Shinra *Stranded (JSXFF) By John *Stranded (JSXFF) *Change In Command *Midgar Zolom *Blessing of Artemis *North Crater (goes Ultimate) *Ultimate Power (JSXFF) (goes Ultimate) Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, he plays the part of Scrooge's underpayed, overworked employee, Bob Kratchit. He gets Christmas Day off, Scrooge calling it "a poor excuse of picking out of a man's pocket every twenty-fifth of December." Back in Action: Alien Universe *''Infernosphere '' *''Magikfest '' *''No Strings Attached'' (Negative) *''Hit and Miss'' (x2) *''Ten Plus Twenty'' (accidental transformation; selected was Crashhopper) *''Missing Link '' *''Revelation'' (present Ben and Future Ben; Future Ben: offscreen transformation) *''Threat or Menace'' (x2; first time: accidental transformation: selected by Ron Reymann) *''Why Am I Here?'' (Negative, cameo) Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Appearances *Journey to Dimension 6 (offscreen transformation) (used by Axel: Dinosmash) Bryce Bowman: Origins Humungousaur does not wear the Omnitrix. Appearances *The Father (used by the Omnibot) *Midnight Prowl (first appearance by Bryce) *Prisoners for Fun *Frankenstein's Experiment *A Day Just for You *Nemesis Returns (2x) Aen 10 Humungosaur is a member of the orginal 10. Appearances *Above All (first appearance; selected alien was Terraspin) *Hunted (Aen 10) Ben 10: Omnination *''The Adventure Begins: Part 1 (first appearance; accidental transformation) Ben 10 Legacy Revealed Has its OV appearance, except his line thingy is all Green Appears in these episodes *Plumbers Mars Base - Used to fight Vilgax. Turned Ultimate. Gallery 200px-Ben10AF 1280x1024 humongo.jpg HumVilgax.png|Humungousaur in Vilgax Attacks Humungosaur.gif Toonixhumungousaur.jpeg|Toonix Humungousaur Humongausor K10.png|Humungousaur in Kurt 10 HumongousaurHeroesUnited3.png|Humungasour in Ken 10: Legend of the Fusionatrix (Credits to Ryan Nguyen from Ben10toys.net for the base) humungousaur.png|Noah 10 180x180 profile ben10af humungousaur 01.jpg hu.png|Humungousaur in Max 13 Humongosaurb10uh.png|Bryce as Humungosaur in B10UH/BBO RFH.png|In Rex 14 Dennis as Humongasaur.jpg|Dennis as Humongousaur Ben 10,000 Humungousaur.png HumungosaurRexHU.png HumungousaurthrowingCoco Grounded.png|Humungousaur throwing Coco in Grounded Humungousaur BTUP.png|Humungousaur in ''Ben 10: Ultimate Power. Albedo's Humungousaur (BTUP).png|Albedo as Humungousaur in Ben 10: Ultimate Power. Humungousaur.jpeg Humungousaur full sized austen 14.png Humungousaur austen 14.PNG Alpha-Omegaverse Humungousaur.png Humungousaur Good Copy,Bad copy.png Humungousaur Me.png BTDW Humungousaur.png|Humungousaur in BTDW Downgradenoid Humungousaur.PNG|Downgradenoid As Humugousaur HumungosaurTOW.png|Humungousaur in Trouble on Warasauria BTE Humungousaur.png|Humungousaur in BTE Humungouhaywire.png|A haywire with Ultimate Humungousaur Humungousaur BTNR.png|Humungousaur in Ben 10: Negative Rising Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Universe Aliens Category:Reptile Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Characters Category:Strength aliens Category:Ben 10: Full Power Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Hero Category:Orange Aliens Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Big Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Kai 10 Category:Rex 14 Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10,around the universe Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Unlimited Aliens Category:Animal aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Ben 10,000: Omni-War Category:Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Category:AI Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Legacy aliens Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Aliens that can grow Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens